A Royal Rendezvous
by Prejudiced for Pasta
Summary: Princess Zelda has called Link, once again, to meet her in private, and he already knows the reason.


**I don't own Legend of Zelda. And this is rated M for a reason, kiddos.**

* * *

Link knew why the Princess Zelda had called for him. It had happened before—several times, actually. However, that didn't make the task any easier for the hero. His feet dragged with each step, his head hung low, dreading the duty he must fulfill. The armor of two guards clanked behind him as he sorrowfully walked to the princess' private study. He sometimes wondered if Zelda understood the pain she caused him each time they met. The torture that plagued his soul every time he touched or caressed her. The fire that consumed him, leaving him raw and broken, every time their lips clashed together. At first it was joy—having the princess, his love, to himself even if only for a moment. But the joy soon faded as the realization had dawned. Zelda required a source of consolation, an outlet to vent her frustrations, a momentary relief—but not a lover. She desired no such thing, and the thought nearly stole Link's breath straight from his lungs. "Step inside here," the gruff voice of the guard sliced through Link's thoughts, motioning to the door of the princess' study.

Inside, the door thumping shut behind him, Link observed his princess. Well, naturally, she _wasn't_ his princess, but for the next hour, perhaps, she would be. And he liked to imagine that she _was_ his; it brought a soft smile to his tired lips. Zelda sat, reading a book, in a simple white gown, her hair wrapped about her head in a delicate bun that highlighted her features. She looked stunning; she always did. Zelda raised her eyes and gasped at the sight of Link. "Oh, Link!" she ran to him, flinging her arms about his neck, skipping over unnecessary introductions.

Link let himself wrap his arms around her waist, pressing her as close to him as he could. He nuzzled his nose into her hair because—for now—he was allowed.

"Oh, Link, I can't take it!" Zelda's voice trembled as she spoke, her breathing already breaking into uneven pants that resulted from the stress she endured daily, "The banquet yesterday—it was terrible! The representatives of the Zoras spoke aloud of my obligations to provide Hyrule with an heir! It was horrifying! And the Gerudo vocally agreed, and it's just so awful! My council spoke with me today yet again about arranging a marriage and I simply can't bear it! My refusal-they'll only accept it for so long! And then—I don't know what I'll do, Link!"

Link let her ramble; he knew it was good for her. She only felt at ease to behave in such a way around him—her only common acquaintance. Often, he could do little to soothe her, but he knew that she appreciated his ears more than anything. He knew of her struggles, her pains. The deepest and innermost desires of her heart. Link had them all memorized; he was her only true friend.

Zelda's soft sobbing followed as she buried her face shamefully into Link's shoulder. Link fell into his standard routine, petting her hair, massaging her back, swaying her body in time with his own. He didn't mind the wet spots left on his shirt; they reminded him of what he had had, if only for a short time.

But, as was typical, Zelda refused to allow herself to cry for long. She hastily dried her eyes, rubbing her palms across them, and crept her hands up Link's neck, cradling his face. She dragged his head down with her grip, hungrily meeting his lips with her own. "Need you," she murmured, in between sloppy, wet, very _unprincesslike_ kisses, "Need to forget everything—need it."

Link could barely breathe; her kisses always took that effect over him. But he knew all that she wanted, and she was his queen. Who was he to refuse her? Besides, he was too madly in love to deny her anything. Link jerked his head towards the general direction of her chambers, wishing at least that she be as comfortable as possible when it happened.

Zelda nodded briefly, kissing him one last time before leading him to a niche in her study's wall, her hand's clasp on his wrist making him blush. She pressed her hand against the stone, and instantly there was the path that Link had travelled so many times before. They rushed through it, the secret door sliding shut behind them with a sense of finality.

Zelda's bed chambers were as luxurious as always, and her curtains were already drawn and her doors already locked, Link noted. She had already planned for him, as usual. Zelda wasted no time in winding her arms about Link's neck once more, kissing him again, but more lightly this time. He couldn't decide whether he loathed or loved it more when she teased him like this—brief, feather-light kisses to corners of his lips and to his neck as she playfully asked for what was expected of him. He complied, his heart tearing as he lifted her dainty figure, placing her onto her large, canopy bed gently. He followed, climbing up beside her, this time kissing her first as his hands cupped her face. He by now knew everything that she liked, everything that made her squirm and moan. He tenderly traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, delving it inside her pretty mouth as she eagerly granted him access.

Link knew every inch of her—he'd spent hours exploring every part with his tongue and hands. He knew she loved sucking his tongue between her lips so he let her do so. He knew she delighted in tugging at his hair, which often left him lightheaded-in a good way-so he let her fingers twist and curl in his blonde locks. She draped her leg over his hip, her skirts rising up just past her knee, and pulled him closer. "Need you," she reminded him, speaking against his lips, stroking his cheek.

He wanted to simply lie there, his body tangled with that of the woman he adored, but he knew she needed more than that. Zelda wouldn't want to simply _be_ with him; they weren't lovers. She called for him so that he might relax her, not that he might relish her as if she were his.

He brushed his lips down her neck, kissing here, sucking there, all the while unfastening the stitching of her gown. "Mm, Link," she mumbled appreciatively, her hands holding him close as he worked. The dress was soon loosened, and Link watched, mesmerized, as she shrugged it off of her shoulders carelessly.

Link was able to keep his mouth shut after so much practice, but it was still a challenge. He figured it always would be. Zelda was just so beautiful, and it hurt _so_ badly. Yet he couldn't resist drinking in the sight of her, watching lazily through lidded eyes as she climbed into his lap, pushing him back against the pillows. From her bright, gleaming blue eyes, to her silky, golden tresses, to her glowing complexion, to her slim, enticing figure, Zelda was breathtaking. She didn't allow much time for observation, however, as she playfully nipped at his ear, making his whole body tense. She, too, knew his every weakness.

He allowed her to undress him; she could probably do so blindfolded at this point. He sat up, raising his arms and letting her slide his shirt over his head. She unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants easily, slipping them down to his ankles, sitting back as he kicked them off to the floor, his boots joining as well. Zelda smiled sweetly as he reclined back on the bed, beginning to do the things that a princess would typically never be allowed to do. Link had speculated before that this was her own quiet way of rebelling against the standards set for her—the way she behaved around him, that is. She set to spreading kisses across the planes of his chest, the tightly drawn muscles of his stomach, occasionally licking a trail up one arm and down another. The whole process sent shivers down his spine, his breath hitching as she played at his sensitive spots that she had discovered from past escapades. He did what she wanted as she continued to ravish his body, his hands busy at work unlacing her corset, one of the only things separating him from her naked body. Zelda too moved on, letting her lips journey farther, mouthing at the Link's undergarments, making him arch his back, moaning softly.

She shimmied out of the corset, tossing it aside. She was completely bare save for the delicate undergarment clinging to her hips, her only concealment from Link. With a mischievous grin, Zelda tugged Link's shorts down his toned thighs, throwing them to the floor as well. Link wasn't embarrassed; she had seen him naked before now countless times. He mimicked her actions, still slightly awed at what she was allowing him to do. Slowly, savoring the moment as best he could, he slid her last article of clothing down her smooth legs, letting it fall gracefully to the floor.

Zelda's lips were pressed to his again before he could admire the sight of his gorgeous princess, a bit more desperately this time. As their mouths meshed together, Link could feel Zelda pulling at him. Understanding her perfectly, he let their bodies roll until he hovered over her, her body splayed beneath him on the sheets. She smiled up at him appreciatively, sucking at his neck as a quick sign of thanks. Link always hoped it would leave a mark, so that he could know he hadn't imagined the gestures, but Zelda was always careful to avoid anything like that. She would never risk being caught.

Link understood what she wanted, but he longed to please her, to draw out her pleasure rather than quickly end it. Thus, rather than position himself, he began pressing kisses down her rounded breasts and lean stomach, Zelda sighing peacefully above him, her fingers carding through his hair. She spread her legs as he reached lower, tenderly kissing a path up her sensitive inner thighs, pausing to nip lightly at one. Zelda gasped and moaned, writhing above him. Link took pride in being the only one who would ever see her like this. Zelda shrieked with surprise as Link's tongue lapped at her core, entering her gently and exploring her body carefully as he had done so often before. He parted her open with his thumbs, licking into her, treasuring each of Zelda's groans and whimpers as he did. It warmed his heart to please her—even if this was the only way she'd allow him too. She lightly yanked at his hair. "Enough," she rasped, "Want you…inside."

The words made Link's heart stutter. He nodded briefly and returned to his previous position of lingering over Zelda. Still in the mood for teasing her in return for the past torture she had inflicted upon him, he smirked, dipping in and out of her prepared entrance at an agonizingly slow pace, wanting to hear her beg for what he knew she desired. "L-Link!" her voice broke like glass over the word, arching her back in an attempt to coax him inside, "St-stop…playing around!"

Link smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as he rocked his hips downward, entering her swiftly. Zelda gasped loudly, wrapping a leg around Link's hips once more to ensure that he stayed within her, her eyes fluttering shut with delight. Link took advantage of his position to distribute kisses across her supple breasts, lifting one hand to give one a light squeeze, charming further noises of pleasure from Zelda. "Alright," she whispered hoarsely, "You can move now."

Link did as he was told, lifting his hips and letting himself sag back into his princess, his own eyes squeezing closed at the bliss mounting within him, quiet whines escaping his lips much to his embarrassment. Zelda's slender leg slipped from Link's hips, the princess losing herself in the hero's every movement, a haze fogging her mind. "Link," she moaned, "Oh, Link! _Link!_"

To please her further, Link resorted to tempting her some of her weaknesses, such as the way his princess would groan so sweetly when he would give two quick thrusts followed by a longer, deeper one. Or the way his princess would fling her head back, allowing herself to fall into oblivion, each time he sucked that exceptionally sensitive spot just above her breast. Or the way his princess would cry out his name each time he gripped her hips, lifting her from the bed so that he might plunge into her even farther than before. He exercised each of these movements, forcing his eyes open just so he might see how thrilled his princess was at his tricks. Zelda whimpered at each shift of Link, repaying him by clenching her muscles tightly around the hero.

It wasn't long before Link could feel his restraint fading away as it always did, his vision trembling as he lowered his hips more frantically, more rapidly. Zelda didn't mind in the slightest if the sounds spilling past her lips were any indication. He tried to warn her, but a moan was all he could manage. Yet Zelda seemed to understand him anyways. "I know; me too," she managed, her eyes still screwed shut as Link increased his speed.

Link knew he wouldn't last much longer. _One thrust, two_—Link groaned, the noise reverberating in his throat and throughout the room as he released. With a quiet, choked cry, Zelda's passage clamped down around Link like a vice, as she too, reached her climax. Both figures shuddering, Link felt his arms give way, collapsing beside Zelda onto the bed.

Both princess and hero slowly regained their breath, their chests heaving. Link blinked his eyes open wearily, hypnotized by the way his princess (no, no longer—now she was _the_ princess) allowed her eyes to drift open and closed languidly, her body spread limply across the bed. Link, as a last goodbye before he was dismissed, nuzzled his nose into the neck of the princess, leaving a soft kiss within the crook of her shoulder. He sat up, his movements labored as his heart shattered for perhaps the dozenth time. Yet, to his shock, Zelda let her fingers sift into his hair, dragging him back down to the bed. "Stay," she commanded, her voice heavy with exhaustion, "I need to ask something of you."

Wide-eyed, Link watched as Zelda rolled onto her side, the two lying face to face on her bed. "You know my earlier frustrations with the council forcing marriage upon me?" Zelda quizzed, staring at Link guardedly, as if she feared something.

Link forced himself to nod, a lump forming in his throat. He did not wish to discuss the matter. "Well, there actually is…_one_ man I wouldn't mind having as a husband," Zelda continued, her hand stroking Link's cheek in a way that made it impossible for him to focus, finding himself, before he could comprehend his actions, rubbing up against the dainty fingers like a dog being petted, "My only concern is whether or not he'll have me as his wife."

"I love him," Zelda added quietly, her voice barely a whisper as she leaned closer to Link, tenderly turning Link onto his back, repositioning herself over him once again.

Link swallowed roughly, oblivious to her clues and dreading the moment she would announce this lucky man. Oh, he would _die_ to take his place. "You don't know who he is, do you?" Zelda cocked her head to one side as she sat upon Link's belly, confused by his behavior.

Link shook his head sorrowfully, hoping she simply wouldn't tell him. But he had no such luck. Zelda smiled brightly, "Well, I'll give you a hint then."

She then stooped down, pressing her lips to the hero's with a soft passion. And Link finally understood as he eagerly returned the kiss, holding his (yes, finally _his_) princess in place. He had never known such elation.


End file.
